


a wolf among sheep

by arsgoetla



Series: nsfw works [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Sex, Knotting, M/M, Monsters, Rough Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsgoetla/pseuds/arsgoetla
Summary: as the moon wanes into new, a monster emerges from its dark light.wilson only wants to study maxwell more.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Series: nsfw works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141595
Kudos: 26





	a wolf among sheep

**Author's Note:**

> your basic maxwell monster fucker fanfic. happy vtime day.

new moon nights were always so cold.  
had he been less of a man, perhaps he'd never know. most of the camp was bundled up in smelly beefalo blankets, weather turning cold as autumn continued on.  
  
wilson had better things to do.  
  
zipping up his puffy vest, wilson set out into the dense forest ahead of him. distant spider wails made him rub the spear at his side, grip tightening on his lanturn. the first time he'd found maxwell in this place was a dreary, spring night. when the older man had not come back for several days, wilson had gone out looking for him, calling his name until his throat grew scratchy and sore. his journey ended in the spider-pig forest, far from any camp or pitstop made by the group of survivors. he found maxwell half-dead, claws far too long and stained purple, suit tattered and torn. he wondered why maxwell left every new moon, returning with hands stained red and purple with more supplies then he could realistically collect, but...  
hadn't been his business then, but it was now.  
wilson had stumbled upon pandora's box, wide open and filled with the horrors of the world. maxwell had no memories, groggy and stand-offish, until the scientist explained the state he found him in. wilson demanded answers; did he change under the new moon's darkness? could he control himself? was it the throne? maxwell had said little then (still said little now), but explained the thrones corruption, how it changed you into THEM; long teeth, sharp talons, eyes hollowed and empty. wilson had been buzzing with questions, thoughts smacking around in his brain like drums, but... he knew better then to ask maxwell too many questions; he'd grow stand-offish and harsh, sharp teeth curling into a snarl. maxwell... was a man of many walls, had been with him long enough to know that, so his answers would go unanswered. he could push and prod the man, but it would only hurt them both. their relationship was not quite a friendship, not quite a hatred, not lovers or enemies. wilson hated to see the man hurt, hated to see him unhappy, but wouldn't hesitate to call him out or undermine him. the topic was ignore for a long time, never talked about until maxwell had asked the scientist to watch him, to not cause any trouble while in his monster form. it was unprompted, and the man had come to him the night before about it, but...  
here he was.  
he heard the growls before anything else. he had hoped to reach maxwell before the transformation started, wanted to comfort him and outline every detail of the change in his journal, but time had slipped through his fingers like sand. help winona with this, wickerbottom with that, and he had gotten off to a late start. he crouched in a nearby bush, watching maxwell snarl and sniff at the ground. he was a large beast, about the size of a adolescent deerclops. his ears reminded him of an owl's, tufted and black as night. his eyes were empty, pitch dark, no pupils in sight. his chest and entire body was covered in deep, black fur, ending in a long lion-like tail. his hands and feet were curved into long, sharp talons, scraping up parts of dirt as the creature snarled and sniffed around. the creature stopped pawing the dirt suddenly, head raised. maxwell flicked his long, serpentine tongue (did he smell like a reptile?), body taut, then suddenly turned in the direction of wilson. his breath quickened, hand gripping the spear at his side. had he not lowered the lanturn's light enough? had he been too loud? could the creature smell him? maxwell had told him to keep his distance. had he gotten too close? his thoughts were interrupted when maxwell suddenly pounced at him, knocking him to the ground. wilson let out a shrill yelp of shock, a massive talon secure on his chest, holding him down. it was massive, spanning the length of his chest onto his upper abdomen. maxwell blinked those massive, empty eyes at him, growing closer. his tongue flicked out again, its color a dark purple. the long thing near touched his nose, his face was so close. another deep sniff (his nose was hardly different from maxwell's human form, shocker.) and the creature let out a soft purr, rubbing his face against wilson's. he was, for once, at a lost for words. did maxwell somehow recognize him? if so, how much? could he speak in this form? communicate? wilson opened his mouth to speak, when the creature licked him with his long tongue, claws tearing into his clothing.  
ah.  
the two rarely engaged in intercourse. maxwell was sensitive to touch, only craved it occasionally, and wilson... was not a big fan of being completely naked in front of anyone. when maxwell first saw him, he said not a word, didn't spit on him or pity him. and for that wilson was thankful. he never spoke about it, didn't say a word to the others. he trusted maxwell, had to.  
  
he wasn't sure how much he trusted _this_ maxwell, though.  
  
"hey, uh," wilson spoke, unsure. the creature stopped, tapping his long talons against the scientists chest. he wouldn't continue without his consent, then. this... maxwell, as beast-like as he was, had morals. it wasn't just a monster from THEM like he'd thought.  
he could let the beast take him, but he had no idea what the creature had in store for him. he could get hurt, or worse, die. on the other hand, he'd be able to study the beast's form, their mating rituals, and get everything down to an exact t.  
"go ahead," the scientist breathed, and the beast continued early, tearing and clawing his shirt to shreds. _no way to explain that to wicker,_ wilson thought idly, watching maxwell stoke his bare chest. sharp talons delicately traced the rough, ragged scars right under his breast, gently cupping his chest between two finger-like talons. slowly, wilson put his hands over maxwell's, letting his claws lay flat against his chest.  
maxwell could kill him, tear him apart, leave nothing but bits of bone for the creature to gnaw on.  
but the way he was looking at him, fascinated, curious, affectionate; wilson doubted it. it was mating season (or so he presumed), and wilson had answered the beast's call.  
(idly, he wondered if maxwell had known of this. he supposed it didn't matter now.) maxwell let out an impatient grumble, talons traveling downward until they had reached his pants. they were shredded like the rest.  
wilson swallowed, lips twitching in the cold air. the beast lolled out his tongue, shoving his face between the scientist's legs excitedly. wilson yelped, hands rushing to grip the beast's hair.  
" _gn-shit,_ " the scientist moaned as maxwell dove that serpentine, purple tongue between his lips, slowly circling his clit. his talons gripped the scientist's legs, spreading them far apart. maxwell pulled back, studying the red-faced scientist.  
" _don't- don't leave me like this,_ " he gasped, watching as the beast repositioned himself.  
between those powerful legs protruded a long, slimy, purple cock. it was barbed, dripping with nightmare fuel and precum. it wiggled and writhed, slowly rising out of the beast's sheath. wilson let out a surprised yelp as he was flipped onto his belly. the beast let out an excited growl above him; wilson could feel maxwell's breath hot and warm on the back of his neck, tongue long and warm against his flesh. maxwell growled again, this time in annoyance. wilson gasped, trembling as the beast failed to enter him, barely passing between his folds. maxwell tried again, to various levels of failure. legs shaking with nerves, wilson crouched in a doggy-style position, giving the beast easier access. the beast grumbled, kept his upper half down with a powerful talon, and thrust into wilson with full force. the scientist squealed, his entire body moving with the beast's. tiny barbs jabbed at his walls, and the purple tentacle soon had splatters of red pained on it, ramming in and out of the poor scientist.  
wilson was ecstatic.  
not only was he getting a close-up of the throne's side effects, but the breeding tendencies of these creatures as well. it was a bit harder to take mental notes, especially when he couldn't see what was happening, but the pleasure the creature was bringing him was... wanted. needed, perhaps. he could only go so long without feeling pent up, especially around maxwell. every plan had a question, every comment blown out of proportion. the two would have periods of time where they bickered, and it all built up to..  
well, something like this. something that destressed both of them. it wasn't healthy, they knew that much, but not much else could be done. being held was so, so much better then being strangled.  
maxwell let out a low roar, pace quickening. his talons sank into wilson's skin, enacting a shout from the man. the monster sped up, pace fierce and needy. maxwell dove into him, ejaculating deep inside the scientist. wilson gripped the dirt beneath him, entire body trembling as maxwell unloaded into him. wilson felt another pressure inside of him- another part of the mating ritual?- and then the realization hit him like a train.  
_a knot. like a dog. he's..._  
maxwell ran his long, purple tongue long the scientist's back, slow and affectionate. wilson made a face, and maxwell continued to groom him.  
"i'm going to reek of nightmare fuel. everyone at camp will have questions," wilson grumbled. maxwell seemed content, adjusting the two so they were face to face. he pressed a talon to his back, pushing him into his fur. it was... rather cold, and he rather warm.  
"this was all for science. don't take it personally," his warning was empty. maxwell did not respond. wilson continued on, quietly. "i wonder if you knew this would happen." (he doubted it. the man had very little memories of his time as a monster, from what he could see.)  
"i miss you, max. i wish you wouldn't..." a yawn. "...wouldn't push me away so much. i care about you." wilson's eyes gently closed. he let out a loud sigh, seeing his breath in the cold air. "goodnight," he mumbled, to no one in particular. the quiet snoring of maxwell answered his call.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> not the best at writing nsfw, but i wanted to get something out by today.


End file.
